A Rainy Story
by patetass
Summary: Juvia finally realizes (with some help) that Gray doesn't see what she sees between them. It's time to change. It's time to show him what he is missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. He's just awesome.**

* * *

><p>It is a gloomy day in Magnolia. The rain covers every inch of the white pavements, turns the grass wet and makes mothers forbid their children from playing in the park. Every one prefers to stay at home than being outside. Everyone but a single woman. She walks alone through every street holding a very girly umbrella, pink with hearts. This very cute umbrella does not match the woman's mood. Every five seconds she sighs. It is very long sighs. Sad and gloomy sighs just like the weather. The young female looks up at the sky and close her eyes wondering why people hate rain so much. Rain brings life. A sudden fury shots through her. People should feel grateful because of rain. If not for rain, the trees wouldn't grow, the rivers wouldn't fill again and the vegetables couldn't grow. Rain should be more appreciate. And so should her. She is the Water Woman after all. Everything about her is related to water. Her hair is blue, her eyes are blue, and her clothes always have to have the color blue. Her body is made of water.<p>

No. Most people still don't appreciate the weather she can bring with her. Even she had to admit that has been a while since the rain appeared. She knows why. _He_ makes the sun shine in her world. It's because of him the sun appears each morning instead of grey clouds. Today, however the grey clouds reign over the sun. And why, the young woman asks herself feeling more and more depressed each step she takes. It's because she finally realized that he doesn't really want her. A _friend_. How she hates the word. Coming from his mouth it's the most awful word she will ever hear she's sure of it.

For a long time every time he said it, she would just ignore it. The feeling of hope every time he was willing to talk to her made it ignore his protests when she dreamed of their wedding in front of him. Today was a completely different story.

_The guild hall was a bit empty since Class S exams were coming and the members were taking any chances to take missions. The resident barwoman, Mirajane was cleaning some mugs with her ever present sweet smile. The doors to the hall opened and a voice she recognized everywhere screamed._

"_Hey Mira!"_

"_Gray! Glad to see you back. How was the mission?" He smiled slightly and sat in a stool in front of the white haired mage._

"_Piece of cake."_

"_GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" His face suddenly acquired a very deep shade of red as the bluenett latched her onto him._

"_Juvia… You don't need to hug me like that."_

"_Of course Juvia needs to. She missed you very very much." Mirajane was trying her hardest not to giggle at Juvia's obvious affection and Gray's grumbles._

"_Yeah… well… uh thanks Juvia." At his words her eyes sparkled._

"_You very welcomed Gray-sama. Juvia would like to hear all about your mission." He tried to free from her grip on his arm but no luck. He had no escape._

"_Maybe tomorrow Juvia. I just want to relax." Excitement could be felt from the water mage._

"_Juvia can help you relax Gray-sama. Yes… Juvia can give you a massage or cook you something or take you to the nearest spa or-"_

"_I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Juvia and the entire hall froze at the strength of his scream. He regretted it almost instantly when he saw her face._

"_Oh. Yes, Juvia understands. Juvia is being very nagging and boring. Of course Gray-sama wishes to be alone. Juvia is just an annoying friend." He opened and closed his mouth thinking of something to say that would take the pain from her expression._

"_Juvia, you're not annoying." Her head rose hope filling her inside. "You're a very good friend." The bubble of hope vanished. That was it. Juvia was a friend. A good friend. She blinked twice and let a soft smile grace her lips._

"_Thank you for those kind words Gray-sama. Juvia appreciates them"._

_Not looking around she turned on her heel and left the guild. Just as she put a foot outside, rain had started._

So now, Juvia is walking around Magnolia trying her best not to cry. It is hard. The love of her life kept turning her down. He brought the sun with him and happiness. He brought friends and Fairy Tail to her. She owned him so much. Juvia was glad for rain. It helped cover her tears.

"Juvia!"

"Cana-san! What are you doing?" The card mage is running her way, wet as one could be. Juvia moves a bit so the other woman can get under the umbrella.

"You don't have to be like that because of Gray." A cute blush gains over Juvia.

"What?... That's not- Juvia is not- because of Gray-sama." Cana laughs heartily.

"Of course not Juvia. Silly me." She throws one arm around Juvia's shoulders and makes them walk again.

"Gray's not an ass most of the time but he was to you even if you were being a bit annoying." The bluenett feels an urge to look at her feet.

"Juvia knows she's annoying. Juvia is used to hear those sort of things."

"Juvia! You are not annoying! You love everyone one very much and that is a gift. It's why you like to be around Gray all the time. You love him and you are willing to do everything for him."

"Oh yes! Juvia will do everything for her Gray-sama." Cana smiles a bit at her reaction.

"See? If he doesn't want your love or doesn't take the time to see it then his loss. You need to focus more on yourself Juvia! You're the important one."

What a strange thing to think.

"Juvia is important?" Cana rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Hell yeah! If we want to conquer the opposite sex we need to have self-esteem."

"Juvia guesses she never thought of it that way. Gray-sama occupies a lot of her time."

"Too much time!" They reach Fairy Hills. Juvia smiles at her friend when they pause at the gates.

"Thank you Cana-san. Juvia will think about everything you said but right now Juvia just needs a hot bath." Rain suddenly stops and sun peeks.

"You do that while I get back to the guild. I need a drink." The rain woman giggles as she watches her friend walk way. Cana-san always needs a drink.

Entering her room and filling the tube Juvia starts to think about Cana's words. Maybe she is right. Juvia is important too. Just as important as… Gray-sama. That was a frightening thought. According to Cana she should start living her own life and not a life that revolved around the ice mage. Should she do it? Juvia thought lowering herself in the hot water.

She did not have to change who she was but she might stop trying to change his opinion of her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new story! I've always wanted to write a JuviaGray. Please tell me your thoughts. I would like to hear from you :)**

**-patetass**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Thank you to Myth Magyk Fae for the sweet review. As you can see I'm continuing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... sadly.**

* * *

><p>The guild is quiet which is something highly unusual but also gives Gray the time he needs to think. He was very rude to a certain bluenett, he knows that. He also knows that he is the reason she hasn't showed in the building for the last four days and that made him feel very guilty. It's not in his personality to feel guilty. Damn Juvia for making him be all sentimental and gooey.<p>

He has to find her and make the bad feeling go away. It was only because it was bothering him. Not because she maybe be feeling sad and unworthy. That is what he's trying to convince himself of has he leaves the hall. Sun shines brightly in the streets of Magnolia and Gray Fullbuster takes it as a good omen. It is not raining so maybe Juvia isn't in a bad mood and an apology is going to be easy to make.

Reaching one of the town squares Gray realizes that he has no idea what he is going to say.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm a jerk. I hope you're not mad?" For some reason that didn't sound enough in his mind. She needs something more.

What? No. This has nothing to do with what she needs. This only because it's wrong to hurt a friend and he have a weight in his conscience.

Shaking his head to clear confusing thoughts, the ice-mage walks the path to Fairy Hills. By the gates he stops again feeling nervous. What if she doesn't forgive him? What if she finally gets mad at him? Nah. It's impossible for Juvia to stay mad at him or any guild member.

With that solved he has another problem. Where the hell does she live? Gray has only been to the feminine part of the Hills a few times since he prefers to be at Lucy's, the only girl he knows who doesn't live in there. In what he assumes is a string of luck, Wendy and her exceed, Carla appear in the big hallway that is the first floor.

"Oi! Wendy!" To his voice the girl looks up and smiles at him.

"Good afternoon Gray-san. What are you doing here?" She looks at him curiously trying to figure out what a boy is doing at their dormitories.

"Do you know where Juvia's room is?" He asks in a rush not stopping to think what he's asking and to whom he's asking.

"Juvia-san's room? But why do you-"Wendy's eyes grow the size of tennis balls and her whole face takes a deep shade of red.

"Oh no Wendy. It's not like that." He mumbles pathetically but it's no use.

"Juvia-san's lives in the third floor right next to Evergreen-san. Room 413." The sky dragon slayer answers looking at her shoes, a blush still visible.

"Uh… right. 413. Thanks Wendy." Gray says scratching the back of his neck. Damn it all! Why the hell did it have to be Wendy to show up? Why not someone else? Well, thinking about it if it was Erza to show up then all hell would break loose. Wendy is a bit better than Erza.

"You're welcome." In a blink the young girl dashes out of the building with Carla on her feet, sending him a disapproving look. The ice-mage sighs and climbs the stairs to the third floor.

The doors are bigger and seem expensive when compared to the first floor or even the second. 411,412,413. There it is. Juvia's room. He's going to see where she lives. Clearing his thoughts, Gray raises his hand and knocks on the dark wooden door. She appears in front of him. Her eyes show surprise and curiosity. He lets his own eyes travel through her body. She is wearing blue navy shorts and a white baggy t-shirt. Her hair is down and she doesn't have her usual locks. She looks really hot. Gray shakes his head lightly and realizes she is still there in front of him.

"Gray-sama, what are doing here?" the water woman asks with a soft smile.

"Uh… Juvia I- I'm here because I wanted to-"What the heel is wrong with you Gray? He thinks to himself. You don't stutter. He clears his throat and tries again. She seems amused. "I want to apologize to you. I was tired but it was no excuse to talk to you like that. Especially since you're my friend." Once finished he was hopping she would start screaming and daydreaming about them again but Juvia just smiled. Not even her face fell when he told her she was just a friend.

"That's quite alright Gray-sama. Juvia understood your reasons. Juvia was being a bit annoying too." She says all that without once freaking out about him being there or jumping at him and dragging him inside her room. Gray is so confused by her reaction that he just stands there, looking at her.

"Gray-sama? Are you alright? You seem a bit peaky. Do you want to come in? Juvia can make you some tea."

"What? I- No. That's fine. Thanks Juvia. I'll go to the guild." He needs to get out of there. Juvia smiles again.

"Okay. Have a nice day Gray-sama."

"You-you too." But he doesn't move. What is happening to the world? Juvia is not madly in love with him? She is not trying to make him to marry her? He just stands there.

"Gray-sama?" He shakes his head and closes his eyes trying to regain sense of life. When they open, Juvia is looking at him with worry.

"Right. Bye Juvia." And he runs out of the damn building not understanding a single thing of what happened inside.

* * *

><p>He is out of her sight in a blink. She doesn't have time to make another sound. Juvia closes her door and starts laughing softly. He was just so confused. It was very amusing to see. Certainly he was expecting for her usual behavior and all he got was a nice and calm Juvia. A friendly Juvia. Knowing Gray Fullbuster Juvia suddenly realizes that she is going to enjoy being this Juvia, this true Juvia in front of him.<p>

Sitting on her small kitchen table, Juvia reaches for her glass of water and starts to entertain herself with the water wondering what it would be like to go on a date with her Gray-sama.

Having him hold her hand, hugging her, taking her out to dinner where he would be a perfect gentleman and ending their night at the guild, all their friends cheering and supporting their love.

"Ah… Gray-sama… How Juvia wants to be all yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Despite all Juvia is still Juvia :) Please share your opinions.<strong>

**-patetass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I want to thank TheReadHeadGuy, love2dance97 and Myth Magyk Fae (again) for the kind reviews and also Nakamura-sama, Umi Hinode, obsessive-compulsive-mcdork, xaturos95 and perseusjackson101 for following and adding to favorites. YOU GUYS ROCK! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Juvia or Gray. If I did... oh the possibilities :3**

* * *

><p>"Say it again flame-brain!"<p>

"Any time ice pants!" Another fight is about to start. As usual Lucy tries her best to stop them and Erza sits on a table eating her strawberry cake along with Happy who is munching happily on his fish. Gray and Natsu take a go at each other when the doors open.

Juvia walks in with a smile on her lips, passes Gray and Natsu and sits next to Erza.

"Good morning Erza-san, Happy, Lucy-san."

"Good morning Juvia. You seem happy today." Titania answers her with a soft smile.

"Yes. Juvia has a feeling that today is a good day. She is going to ask Mirajane-san for some breakfast."

"Oh Juvia, can you bring me an orange juice please?" The blonde mage asks when she quites separating the two idiots in front of them.

"Of course Lucy-san. Juvia will be right back." On her way to the bar she squeezes herself to try to walk through Natsu and Gray, bids them good morning and follows her way. Gray suddenly stops punching the pink haired boy and stares at her back.

"Gray! We're not done yet." The other exclaims.

"She just… walked past me." Gray blinks twice, trying to understand once again Juvia actions. She did not stop to try and hug him or asked how he had slept or even tried to cheer him. She just… walked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asks joining him in staring at the bluenett.

"Juvia. She just walked past me." The dragon slayer scratches in head in confusion.

"So what?" Erza and Lucy, who are close, smirk slightly at hearing them.

"Are you worried that Juvia has outgrown you Gray?" Lucy asks in a sleekly voice and a smirk.

Gray turns sharply to them a blush appearing in his cheeks, his eyes scared.

"What? Outgrown me? Of-of course not. I'm glad she has. I'm glad."

"Of course you are Gray." Erza answers eating her cake calmly, the image of innocence.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" The ice-mage screams completely forgetting Natsu but Erza and Lucy continue to smirk not answering him.

"Here's your juice Lucy-san." The woman in question says sitting down next to them and handding Lucy her glass.

"Oh thank you Juvia. Where's your food?"

"Mirajane-san is bringing it." She looks around clearly in a good mood and her eyes land on Gray. With a slight tinkle in her eyes, Juvia smirks. "Gray-sama, you've lost your clothes again."

Gray looks down and realizes she is right. He curses and starts looking for the items not forgetting that the water woman didn't blush or covered her eyes. She… just said it like every other mage in that guild.

Meanwhile in the table Natsu starts eating his weight in food as the girls observe Gray looking for his shirt.

"I have to ask Juvia. What was that?" Juvia avoids looking at Erza as she answers.

"Juvia has no idea what you are talking about Erza-san."

"Well I have. You ignored Gray while he was wrestling and you did not freaked out when he lost his clothes. Normally you would be a poodle by now Juvia." Lucy pips in. The water mage sighs knowing that she has to tell them.

"Well… you weren't here last week. Gray-sama had just returned from a mission and Juvia was talking to him, the way Juvia normally did but Gray-sama… he shouted at Juvia." She whispers the last part knowing her friends reaction.

"HE DID WHAT?!" They both shout and rise from the table. The blue girl raises her hands in a waiting sign.

"Please let Juvia finish. He shouted and Juvia left the guild. After walking around Magnolia, Cana-san came to Juvia and told her that Juvia needed to focus more on herself and show Gray-sama what he's missing. Juvia thought it was a good idea. Yesterday Gray-sama appeared at Juvia's door to apologize. Juvia smiled and accepted it. She knows he was tired and meant no harm but Juvia is still following through with Cana-san's plan." Both blonde and redhead stare at her when she finishes.

"Wow Juvia! That is actually a very good plan." Lucy exclaims as Natsu burps and starts to pay attention to them.

"What's a good plane?"

"Nothing Natsu. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Lucy dismisses him with one hand.

"Oh… Lucy is mean!" Happy sings above their heads.

"Come on Luce. Let's go on a mission!" The blonde smiles but shakes her head.

"Not now. I'm talking with Juvia." The pink boy pouts as does Happy.

"That can wait!"

"NATSU! LEAVE!" Demon Titania screams, a black aura surrounding her. He flinches and smiles.

"Aye Sir!"

"As we were saying… that's a good plane. Cana really gave it some thought." Erza continues when Natsu walks away.

"Juvia thinks too that's why she is trying it. You should have seen his face when Juvia simply… smiled." The bluenett can't help herself and giggles a bit. Mirajane appears in that moment with a tray of food.

"Here's your food Juvia. What are you giggling about?"

"Uh… Mira! Sit down! You are going to like this." Lucy whispers. Smiling, Juvia repeats the story.

"Cana knows what she is saying. It's a good way to make Gray see that you are not a guarantee." The white demon thought aloud.

"Yes. Juvia agrees." Mira rises from the table with her tray in hand.

"Good luck Juvia. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you Mirajane-san. Juvia is leaving too." She says finishing her eggs.

"Where are you going?" Erza asks.

"Juvia thinks that today is a fantastic day to be at the pool or walk around the park or just sing." The girls laugh at her antics. "Don't worry. Juvia will be here at night."

"Be careful." Erza adds.

"HAVE A NICE DAY JUVIA!" Lucy screams as she is walking out. Juvia tries to mask her laughter. The water woman knows what the celestial mage is doing.

The young mage walks around the nearest park to the guild where children are enjoying the sunny day. Juvia feels glad that the sun is out. She is not keeping people away from what they enjoy.

Deciding that she should enjoy the day to the most, she runs to her dorm, changes her clothes and dashes back to the guild.

"Mirajane-san, Juvia will be at the pool if you need anything." The bluenett says passing the barwoman.

"Okay Juvia. Erza is there. Natsu and Lucy went on a mission."

"Thank you." Juvia steps outside with her bag and her towel. She spots Erza next to Levy and Gajeel.

" Hello Levy-san, Gajeel-kun." The little woman grinns at her while Gajeel just grunts.

"Juvia-chan! It's nice to see you here." Juvia starts spreading solar screen when Gray steps outside the building into the pool area.

"Let's see if you're your change in attitude did some good right?" Erza whispers and before the water woman can say a thing Erza is raising her arm and calling the ice mage.

"GRAY! OVER HERE!" He looks around and locks eyes with her. She smiles softly at him but on the inside she is sweating and panicking. Gray-sama? In a pool with her? Oh boy.

"Hi Gray." Levy tells smiling. Gajeel grunts again and hops from his long chair.

"I'm gonna go swimming. Shrimp, wanna come?" Levy turns red and mumbles something that only Gajeel can hear but whatever it was made Gajeel smirks and throws her over his shoulder.

"GAJEEL! Put me down or I-"But they can't hear what she is saying because he disappears in the water with her. Gray laughs at their antics and sits down next to Erza. Juvia watches as he takes off his shirt, eyes on the water.

"Well, I think I'm going for a swim too. See you in a bit." With a wink to the blue mage, the mighty Titania rises and leaves them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter... A conversation by the pool... Uh (i'm evil... I deserve to be punished). Until the next chapter.<strong>

**-patetass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I want to thank every single one of you for your support! It means the world :) Here's another one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima, the great guy does.**

* * *

><p>Juvia has no idea of what is happening. One minute Erza is there with them and the next she is alone with Gray-sama. They sit there trying not to look at each other. Even the water woman can admit that this is an awkward situation. She doesn't know what to say, what to do, where to look.<p>

From his part Gray is feeling very weird. It's the first time he is sitting with Juvia on a normal day. He is afraid of what she will do. Pass out? Drag him into the pool and hug him so tight he'll eventually drown? The girl's a mystery.

That's it, Juvia thought. Juvia has to say something.

"Are you going to enjoy the pool?" She asks in kind voice.

It takes him a bit to realize she is talking to him. "Uh… Yeah. In a bit." She smiles and adverts her eyes from him, looking around. The silence that grows is starting to have its affect on Gray.

"What about you? I mean its water." Oh my god Gray-sama that was so stupid and so sweet at the same time. The bluenett chuckles and to his surprise, Gray feels himself blush a little. What the hell?

"It seems rather obvious right? It's water. Yes. Juvia is aware of that. Just because it's there it doesn't exactly means that Juvia has to rush to it Gray-sama." The rain girl answers him with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah… I mean. I know. I just-"To his surprise Juvia starts laughing even harder. What is happening? Who is this girl that is laughing at him? Her whole body is shocking with laughter, her eyes are watery and her cheeks flushed. She looks sexy.

Bad Gray. Juvia does not look sexy. Juvia is nakama.

"You don't need to look so embarrassed Gray-sama. Although it's rather fun to watch, Juvia knows that people usually make the connection." The young woman smiles and giggles at his expression.

"Sorry if it was inconvenient." He mutters at her, head down.

"That's alright." They lock eyes and Juvia can't help but blush a little and look the other way. He is so gorgeous. Juvia wants to kiss him and hug him and… With a shake of her head she returns to planet Earth. No. Juvia can't be that kind of Juvia if she wants this to work.

"I asked but you didn't answer. That day…How was your mission?" He also appears to return from his thought when she asks. Gray's thoughts were not similar to hers but were those thoughts that had been in his mind the entire day.

Who is this calm and collected Juvia? A serious but still fun and caring Juvia? She is acting like she is not in love with me anymore. Suddenly Erza's words sound in his ears.

"_Are you worried that Juvia has outgrown you?"_

Is it true? Is Juvia no longer in love with him? He realizes she asks a question so he turns to her.

"It went alright. It was pretty easy." He says smirking at the memory.

"No juicy details? Monster? No monster? Intellectual challenge?"

"Monster." And so Gray jumps into telling Juvia all about his mission. She laughs in the right time and shows admiration in the battle scenes. Unknown to them, the entire population of mages is watching them from the corner of their eyes.

When did Gray start thinking Juvia was so nice to talk to? Why is Juvia not giggling and screaming for him?

"The best part was that I can keep the entire reward because Natsu wasn't there to destroy half the town." He finishes with a smug grin.

"That was a really good mission Gray-sama. Juvia is feeling a bit jealous." He grins at the water mage.

"Don't worry. Missions like this happen all the time. Just keep a sharp eye." They keep smiling until a very amused voice makes them look up from their spot.

"So… Juvia… Pool?" Cana exclaims in a very sweet and annoying voice. Juvia glares at the card mage with all her might. Cana just stands there smirking. Gray seems a bit lost.

"Absolutely. Gray-sama? I'll show you some cool tricks if you want." He nods and they both stand. Gray makes his way to the pool and Juvia is right behind him when she hears Cana again.

"You'll show him some tricks alright." She whispers trying to mask it with a cough.

"Cana-san!" The bluenett whispers back scandalized. The other just laughs and dashes to the pool. Juvia grumbles as she comes closer to the pool and dips one foot in the water. The temperature is perfect. Taking some steps back she runs and curls herself while on air. The splash makes the effect she desired. Gray who was in the water up to his waist is now drenched.

"Very funny." He mumbles when she comes to the surface. "That splash was not enough to do this Juvia." The ice mage wears a curious expression looking at the girl who is giggling in front of him.

"Juvia might have helped… With a little magic." Shrugging, the girl tries not to look in his eyes as an evil smirks appears on his face.

"Oh yeah? In that case-" He gently lays in hands in the water and they turn a pale blue. The next second Juvia feels the water around her turn very cold.

"Gray-sama! Not fair. Juvia just splashed you with perfectly warm water."

"Hey! Gray! Do you mind? We are trying to enjoy the pool!" Bickslow screams from the other end. The ice mage takes his hands out.

"Sorry Bickslow." Gray laughs to himself. Of course it affected other people. "Seen that Juvia? If you can play-" But she is nowhere to be found. He turns in every direction. "Juvia? Juvia? This is not funny. You-"Suddenly something pulls his foot and he is under water. Opening his eyes when he feels himself touching the floor if the pool, he sees Juvia grinning at him. Gray gestures to the surface and she smirks.

"Juvia can stay longer than Gray-sama." She yells happily.

"Of course you can! You're made of water." He mumbles feeling a bit defeated. Juvia just grins wider.

"Don't look so sad Gray-sama. Envy does not suit you." The ice mage looks at her in complete surprise as she just laughs and swims to get out of the pool.

"Juvia needs to leave. It is getting late." The bluenett smiles but avoids looking at him. Gray-sama leaving a pool water dripping from his hair and his chest. Juvia needs to control herself.

"Yeah, I should go too. I'm gonna see if Myra can fix me some dinner. Want to join me?" They both stare at each other trying to comprehend what he just said. Inside his mind, Gray is panicking.

What the fuck? Why did I say that? Why?! Oh please don't go creepy Juvia on me. Please. Please.

Surprising him once again the water woman blinks to clear her confusion and smiles softly grabbing her bag and towel.

"That's sweet of you to ask Gray-sama but Juvia is very tired. She just wants to climb into bed and sleep." They were dried off so they make way to the hall.

"Of- Of course. See you tomorrow Juvia."

"See you Gray-sama." She waves and turns around feeling very proud of herself and leaving a somewhat disappointed Gray behind. Not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>So... semi-date right? I loved writing this! It was so much fun! I hope you liked it! Please let me know :)<strong>

**Until the next chapter!**

**-patetass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm am so sorry for the delay! I'm a law student now so... No time for a life! (I use this excuse for everything.) Again, I apologize for the long wait, I hope you guys like this chapter! I missed Juvia and Gray! Thank you for your support, it means the world! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sensei does... The man is a genius!**

* * *

><p>The next few days after Gray's and Juvia day at the pool, the guild is a bit confused to what is happening. Their relationship was growing in front of their eyes. On the first day after their afternoon together, Juvia was on the guild earlier and when Gray arrived he sat in a stool next to her. They stayed in silence until the ice mage broke it. Their conversation flowed until late hours. Two days later Natsu, Lucy and Happy, returning from their mission saw the two mages laughing so hard Juvia fell from her sit.<p>

"The world is falling apart." Concludes Elfman on a very sunny afternoon when most of the guild was watching the two friends happily talking and having fun. The other nodded in agreement.

"What brought this?" Levy asks looking around.

"It's all part of Juvia's plan or something like that." Erza answers reaching for her cake.

"Plan?" Inquired Lissanna very confused.

"It's not actually a plan. She just stopped being so over her heels for him." Cana whispers putting the glass down. "She needs to focus more on herself and show him her true personality. All he was seeing was a distracted, annoying and not down-to-earth girl and she is the exact opposite when you give her the chance." Silence follows her speech. The drunken woman looks at her friends and frowns. "What?"

"You came up with that Cana?" Macao speaks with surprise in his eyes.

"Well yeah…"

"Good thinking Cana! Now Juvia has a shot with Gray!" Lisanna complements excited. Cana, feeling very self-conscious, mumbles something and returns to her beer.

On the other side of the room, the water woman cannot believe it. Juvia is sitting with Gray-sama and their eating lunch like old friends.

"So, any plans for next week?"

"No none. Juvia thinks she might pick a mission. She needs a bit more money." Gray smiles and nods in understanding.

"Yeah I think I'm going to pick one too. Hey why don't we pick one together?" He asks suddenly excited.

Juvia might faint but she refrains. Instead, she pretends to think a bit about it.

Gray is dying a bit when she doesn't say yes instantly. She has to say yes! In these past few days he got to know a way cooler Juvia than he was used too. He even might have a crush on her.

What? No. No. Not a crush. She proved she is funny and intelligent and has very attractive features but it is not a crush. Hell no.

"Yeah… I mean that way we can pick and higher one and spilt the reward." She says after a minute or two.

"Great. Do you want to choose it now or…?" Juvia smiles and rises.

"Come on Gray-sama, we have to pick a very good mission." He chuckles lightly but ignores the confused yet amused looks of their friends as they pass them.

"Right. Mission, mission…" the ice mage mutters to himself. "They are all crap Juvia." He says after a while. She too is having a hard time choosing. To be fair not all the missions are crap some seem interesting but also pretty easy which meant that in a day or two they would have solved it and Gray wants to have a good time with Juvia without all the looks and whispers. They need some time alone.

Again with that?! Get a grip Gray. You just want a mission that is not easy because you will be bored soon. It has nothing to do with a pretty bluenett standing next to you.

"Yes. Juvia agrees. Not a single one has caught her eye." The water girl replies a bit sad. No mission meant no Gray-sama time. Right now when he was the one to suggest they went together. Luck was not on her side.

"If you two are looking for a mission, I just received one that I think is perfect." Mira tells with a little smirk.

"What is it about Mirajane-san?" They both approach the bar as she takes the paper out.

"Take a look." It really was a good mission. Apparently some kind of big monster is terrorizing a village in Crocus. The client asks for experiment mages and the reward was amazing.

"Gray-sama! Look 40,000 jewels! That can be split evenly." The man next to her takes his eyes from the paper and smirks.

"Yeah you're right! Let's take this one!" Mirajane smiles and approves their mission.

"Alright, we'll have to leave as soon as possible." The ice-mage muttered making plans in his head.

Juvia nods and claps her hands. "Of course. How about we meet in the station in the morning?"

"Seems fair." He answers. Juvia grins a bit and then turns to the exit.

"In that case Juvia has a lot to pack. Until tomorrow Gray-sama!" She screams already outside the building. Gray stays there, his eyes fixed on the door.

"Crap. What is happening to me?" A very girlish giggle is heard right behind him and he turns to see Lucy grinning like a mad woman.

"I didn't know it was this bad Gray." She states patting his shoulder and giggling again.

The dark haired man shakes his head in confusion. "The hell you talking about Lucy?"

"Oh nothing. Just… going on a mission with Juvia? So sweet and caring!"

Gray's eyes bulge out of his head. "There is nothing sweet and caring about that! Juiva is nakama and she was complaining about money. I have nothing else to do and need to train and exercise. I'm helping a friend. We are going to go there, defeat the monster and get back with 20,000 jewels each! Not sweet, not caring!" He turns and leaves, cursing women and their uncomprehensive minds under his breath.

The celestial mage keeps watching him with surprise in her eyes. What an outburst! He is totally in denial!

"Well, well Juvia…" She whispers to no one in particular. "It seems your plan is actually working." With another giggle and images of an ice and water weeding, the blonde returns to the bar to finish her smoothie and think about her delayed rent.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's confusion is so funny to write! Please share your thoughts! (I love creepy romance Lucy!)<strong>

**-patetass**


End file.
